Helena
by UpsideRight
Summary: Being rewritten Bishop Germanius has a daughter that travels with him to the wall. She sees her bestfriend Arthur and meets the knights. Thow one knigh make a very big impression on her. TristanOC, enjoy and R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:

"..." speaking

'...' thoughts

I can't believe i'm stuck in this bloody carriage while my father is rideing a horse. I've been here senice we left Rome. 'bloody Romans.' i thought. My mother was half Britain, when shd died I had know choice then to stay in Rome with my father. I had always asked him about my mother but he would only tell me she was half Britain and that was all I needed to know. I had lieved in Rome almost all my life but it was my mothers home that is in my heart. We were on are way to the famous wall of Arthur and his Knights. I haden't seen Arthur sence I was a little girl. My father and his was bestfriends, when I heard that he became a commander I was so proud of him. A Roman solder rode past me and smirked.

"What do you want Capis?" my father had been persuing me to marry Capis for the past four years. He was in his early thirtys, medium hight and build, dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was handsom, yes, but I wasen't in love with him. I had told my father that I wanted to marry for love and not because it was the right thing to do.

"Nothing Helena, nothing at all." he smiled at me again and rode off.

"Yea right." I said under my breath. I looked across the seat and saw the man that my father conned to pretend was him. 'bloody Romans.' Another rider came up to the carriage and pused back the thin flap that covered the opening. When I saw it was my father I picked up the book that was next to me and started reading.

"Helena?" I wasen't in the mood to talk to my father, we had had a argument before we left and I still had not forgave him yet.

"Yes?" I answered, still not looking up from my book.

"Bishop Germanius, we need you for a moment." my father sighed and rod off. I shut the book and closed my eyes. My father had arranged a marriage with the King of Irlands son. I had only met him once but new right away that I didn't like him. He had never worked a day in his life, and probally never would. I new that if I married him he would force me to live a life like his, and that just wasen't me. I could ride a horse by the time I could form sentances, I had learned to use a bow and arrow before I could write and read, and i could use a sword by the time I turned fifeteen. I just wasen't cut out to become a queen and have people do things for me.

"Protect the carriage!" I looked out and saw solders gathering around the carriage. About fife arrows hit the outside of the carriage causing me to jump back a ways. I quickly jumped out and grabbed a sword from a dead soder. A man came at me and I quickly stuck the sword in his abdominal causing him to fall over in pain then die. Another man came at me and tried to slice my throte, I ducked and tried to stick my own sword in is abdominal, he blocked and tried to decapetate me, he hunched over in pain, I saw Capis behind him. I nodded my head in thanks and went to find my father. There were seven men ridding horsback, comeing toward us, I paid know mind and went back to look for my father. A man jumped up to the carriage, I quickly stuck the sword through his back. One of the men on horseback was fighting with a curved sword was fighting a couple of me on his own, another man came from behind him, I threw my sword and hit the man in the chest. Another man came at me and tried to hit me with an ax, i ducked but barley, I quickly roled out of the way and ended up on my back. An arrow flew above me and enbeded itself in the mans left lung, I sat up on my elbows and turned my head where the arrow came from. The same man lowered his bow and stared at me. It was hard to see his eyes in the mess of his braids, but I could tell his eyes were very dark, I felt he could see into my sould with those eyes. I turned my head to look at the ground and stood up. A gruf looking man came toward me, followed by a man with long blond hair. I heard a man talking in latin, I bent down and saw my fathers assistance Horton praying. I saw one of the men look in carriage and then look at the blond man.

"Your god dosen't live here boy." I heard the blond man say. I took a deep breath and went to look for my father. I walked over to the remaning solders and saw my father at the head of the line.

"Helena, are you alright?" I nodded my head and saw a man aproch us with a few of the men I had seen. The solders looked like they were about to pull there weapons out but my father stoped them. "Arthur Castus, your the spitting image of your father. I havent seen you seince you were a small boy." he smiled but Arthur didn't seem to notice.

"Bishop Germanius, welcome to Britain." he looked over to me with a curious eyebrow raised. I smiled at him and recognition kicked in.

"Helena?" I smiled at him.

"Hello Arthur, it's wonderful to see you again." I walked over to him and held out my hand. I hated to be fourmal with my bestfriend but with everybody around I had to. He seemed to understand and brought my hand up to his lips. He smiled a genuion smile at me and started to talk to my father again. My father dismounted his horse and walked over to the carriage after they removed the body of the man that I had spent most of my trip with.

"Don't worry bishop, we'll protect you."

"I have know dought commander, know dought at all." he smiled at Arthur that made me wish that I wasen't his daughter. 'bloody romans'

"Tristan, ride ahead." I saw the man who saved me, he nodded his head and wrode down the road. I smiled and mounted the horse that my father had just left. I was so happy that I had seen Arthur again and would see him more ofton when we went back to Rome, as much as I loathed that place I had know where eles to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"..." talking

'...' thinking

"Arthur I missed you so much." I told him once we had gotton far enough from my father and his solders.

"How have you been Helena?" He asked.

'my father has married me off to a snobish Prince, I have a Roman solder who won't leave me alone, and I almost got killed today." "Fine." I replied smileing. I heard a laugh from behind me, I knew that laugh. I turned around and glared at Capis, when he still laughed I fingered the dagger that was at my side. I smiled when his eyes went wide and he gulped.

"Scareing off one of your many suiters?" Arthur asked smileing. I turned back around in the sadle and roled my eyes at my bestfriend.

"Arthur, I don't want to be married." I said in a low voice. "At least not because it's the wright thing to do, I want to marry for love."

"You will one day Lena, you just have to wait." He said using my nick name.

"So Arthur, how do you like being a commander?" I asked changeing the topic.

"It's ok, I mean obviously I don't enjoy trying to be killed on a daily basis." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And what are we for? amusement." I turned my head and saw a curly hair man with dark eyes ride up beside me, he had a smirk on his face. I tried to hold back my laughter but found it very hard to do.

"Yea Arthur, we don't go out there to just look pretty." Said the youngest of the Knights.

"I'm Lancelot." The man next to me said. "That's Galahad, Gawain, Bors, Dagonet, and are silent scout Tristan." I smiled at hearing Tristan's name, he was everything that I had heard about, and more. Arthur's dark and mysterious Knight. I looked up to see that we were close to the wall and would be there in about an hour.

'I can't belive that I traveled to Britain to get away from Rome and now I get to be surounded by more of the pigs.' I heard the solders laughing again. 'That's it, dead men walking.' I grabed the dagger at my side, turned before any of the solders had time to blink and threw it, it landed right above Capis head and lodged itself in my fathers carriage. Capis turned deathly pale and looked like he was about to pass out. I turned around and noticed that all the Knights and Arthur were stareing at me.

"What?" I asked with both of my eyebrows raised.

"That was amazing." Gawain said dumbfounded.

"I don't think I ever saw a woman throw a dager like that before." Lancelot mused.

"And a Roman woman for that matter." Galahad smileing at me.

"Who taught you to fight?" Tristan asked me. I was pretty shocked to say the least, it was the first thing that I had heard the silent Knight say all day, and it was adressed at me none-the-less.

"I taught myself, my father hated that I fought when I should have been more interrested in dolls. I could fight by the time I was fifeteen winters." Tristan nodded and continued to stare out into space. We soon intered the wall, the Knights went in two at a time, when I was in the small area I jumped off the horse and stood next to my father.

"Bishop my chambers had been made up for you." Arthur said comeing toward us.

"Yes, I must rest."

'yea i'm sure rideing in the carriage has made you real tired' I roled my eyes when he turned around and walked to Arthurs rooms. I walked over to the front of the carriage where my horse, Athena, was tied to and began to stroke her neck.

"I'm sorry you had to pull this bloody carriage around all day." I wispered to her. She was a strong horse and my father usally had her pulling the carriage, and sence he wouldn't let me ride I couldn't protest. I took the reins and saddle off her and patted her back and made sure she was alright. An arm looped around my waist and pulled me closer to a hard chest.

"That wasen't very nice." The voice wispered in my ear.

"What do you want Capis?" I could barley keep my anger down and wished I still had my dagger. I didn't wait for his answer, I elbowed him and steped on his foot. Instantly he let go of me and fell to the ground, wrapping his arms around his middle. I smirked and walked Athena away from him and stood next to Arthur. A man came up to me and smiled kindly.

"Lady, may I take your horse?" I looke up to Arthur to make sure the man could be trusted. Arthur smiled and nodded. I smiled at the man and thanked him. I turned around and saw the fort buzzing with activity. A woman with long red hair slaped Bors, who just grined and kissed her. I smiled, that must be Vanora, Bors tempermental lover and mother of his eleven children that I heard so much about. I also saw a woman gushing over Capis, who was still laying on the ground.

"Pig." I muttered in latin. Arthur turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Your not haveing a good day are you?" He asked, trying to hide his amusent.

"This is not funny." I said with a bit of amusement in my eyes. He was luck I didn't have a dagger with me. Arthur held out his arm to me and I gladly took it. He walked me up a few steps and urned down a long hallway. When we reached the last door on the left he opened the door and steped back to let me in. The room was not done in Roman style, which I was glad about. There was a four poster bed in the middle of the room, a full length mirror in the othere corner, there was a large window on the wall faceing the bed, and a large fur rug in the middle of the room. I turned to Arthur and stood on my tiptoes, and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you Arthur." He smiled and blushed slightly. He bowed and closed the door as he left. I walked over to the large bed and layed down, sleep over takeing me as soon as my head hit the pillow. My dreams were filled with a dark and mysterious Knight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"..." talking

'...' thinking

I woke up to a soft knock on my door, I slowly stood up and made my way over to the door and opened it, a young woman stood there with a small bassin of water in her arms.

"Lady." She bowed and I motioned for her to come in. She sat the bassin of water on the dresser and and smiled kindly at me. "Do you need anything else lady?"

"No thank you." She bowed again and left the room. When she was out of the room I locked the door and undressed, my dress was dirty and ripped from the fight with the woads and I was more then happy to have it off of my body. I added some lavender to the water and washed my body and hair. When I finished I wrapped a towel around my body and went to a bag that had some of my belongings in it. I thought back to all that my father had put me through these last few days and decided to add the iceing to the cake. I pulled out a pair of black leather trousers that I usally wore when I was rideing my horse and a black long sleved sweater. I put my dark brown hair in a half bun and looked at myself in the full lenght mirror. I new that my dad was going to be mad atme for not wearing a dressbut that was the point of dressing in trousers and a sweater. There was another knock at my door, "Come In," I called. Luke, the only other Romean I like besides Arthur came in.

"Your father want's to see you." He tried not to laugh but failed. He knew how much I loved to make my father mad at me and was usally present during such times. "One of these days your going to push it to far." I smiled and wrapped my arm around his offered one.

"Making my father mad at me is the only fourm of entertament I have. Is it my fault he's an esay pray?" We both smiled and walked down to Arthur's chambers where my father was at. Luke knocked at waited for someone to answer. Horton opened the door and mumbled something about my choice of clothes. "like your's is any better." I muttered under my breath. He spined around and raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled sweetly at him. When he turned around I smirked and walked into Arthur's rooms. My father was looking threw things on Arthur's desk, he picked up a large object.

"Pelagius." I heard him mutter. He threw it to the ground. I muttered a few words under my breath in latin. My father turned around and looked anoyed at me but didn't say anything about my choice of cloths or lanuge.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked me. At this moment I didn't care if I anoyed him, my father had told me that Pelagius had left but he never told me where he went to. I had listened very closley to his word on free will and equality and right now my father was testing my temper.

"No." I said bitterly. He raised an eyebrow at me but only nodded his head. The door opened up and the same man who had taken my horse earlyer came in and nodded his head in my direction.

"Sir, i'm here to escort you to the fortress hall." My father left and Horton picked up a box, before he left he spoke to the man.

"When my master meets with your Knights, he must be seated last and he must be seated at the head of the table."

"Your master can plonk his holy ass whevere he chooses." I thought I was going to fall to the floor in laughter but kept myself from makeing myself look like some crazey person. Horton looked shocked but said nothing and left the room. I got control of myself and walked over to the man.

"Helena." I interduced my self.

"Jols." He smiled kindly at me. "Are you sure your his daughter?"

"That's what i'm told." I said being series. He laughed and showed me down to the fortress hall. I walked in in time to see Horton with a shocked look on his face. There was a round table in the room but I didn't see what the big deal was. I shruged my shoulders and took a seat next to Arthur. He smiled at me and arched an eyebrow. "I had to spend three days in a dress and ride in a carriage because of my father, trust me this is leting him off easy." He laughed and shook his head.

"Your a hand full." My smile grew bigger.

"I know." I turned my head and saw Tristan staring at me. I raised my eyebrows at him and I could have bet Hortons life that I saw him smirk at me. He quickly brought his goblet to his mouth, he was going to me a tough one to break but I could tell that he was going to be worth it. I quickly lost my intrest inwhat my father had to say when he startedto talk about religion, pagans, and the Roman Empier. I quickly woke up thow when I heard about Saxons. It seems that Saxons were comeing to invade Britian and my father had know intention on trying to stop them. I relised then that Arthur and his Knights had risked there lifes for fifthteen years for nothing. He was going to let them take over the land of my mother and her people without even a fight, true he had never married her because of who he is but she was still my mother. He wanted to go back to Rome where he could do any thing he wanted without being blamed for it. He showed the Knights there discharge papers but somehow I knew they wouldn't be free, not yet anyway. When the Knights didn't leave after he wanted to speak to Arthur alone he slamed the lid with there papers shut. I jumped slightly and glared at him.

"Come, lets leave Roman business to Romans." Lancelot raised his gobletin Arthur's direction andwinked at me.I smiled at him but it didn't reach my eyes. Tristan inspected his gobled and took it with him. I alsosmiled at him and watched as the Knights left. My father turned his attation to me and I glared at him, he new that I wasen't going to leave so he didn't even try.

"Rome had issued a final order for you and your men." I slamed my goblet down on the table but only my father seemed to notice.

"Final order?" I could tell Arthur was furious even thow he didn't let it show.

"You are to travel North to rescue the family of Marius Honorius and return with Marius son, Alecto." I new his family well, his son was to become bishop oneday and his wife was like a mother to me. Marius Honorius on the other hand was a Roman pig who thought of nobody but himself and though he was god himself. If I had anything to do with it he would never make it here alive.

"On this day, you ask this of my men. On this day." He stood up and moved away from the table. Arthur didn't deserve this and neather did his men, they had fought for a land that they didn't love, they were forced to leave there home and be searvents to Romes Empier. I finished my wine and left without a woard. When I was out in the cool nights fresh air I brethed in the air and closed my eyes. Arthur and I was to go back to Rome tomorrow but it seemed that it wasen't going to happen. I opened my eyes and saw the Knights in the tavern, I was going to go with them tomorrow and I was going to make sure that each and everyone of them was going to return to there homes, even if I didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"..." talking

'...' thinking

I walked into the tavern and saw Gawain and Galahad haveing a knife throwing contest. I smirked when I saw Tristans' knife lodge itself in Galahads.

"Tristan, how do you do that?" Gawain asked with a slight slur from drinking so much.

"I aim for the middle." He answered simply. I walked behind them and threw my dagger which lodged itself into Tristans.

"I lean more to my side." I smirked and walked over to Lancelot who was playing dice with some romans. Lancelot threw his knife into the table and smirked at the roman who was about to take his winnings.

"Best of three." I walked up behind him and rested my hands on his shoulders.

"You should just give them your money." I said teaseing him. He snaked his arm around my waist and brought me around to sit on his lap.

"I just need some luck." I turned my head slightly and put my face close to his.

"You don't need luck." I moved my face so my lips were only inches from his own. "You need a miracle." I smirked and swated at his hand that was around my waist.

"Your a tease." He let me go and I stood up and smiled at him.

"Like your not." I challanged. He smirked at me and shook his head.

Tristan's POV:

I turned to see Helena smirking at me.

"I lean more to the side." She answered the unasked question. She smiled and walked over to where Lancelot was at. I found myself smileing but quickly masked my face.

'What is wrong with you Tristan? She saves your life once and you can't ger her out of your head." She was beautiful yes, more beautiful then any Roman woman I have ever seen. She looked nothing like the bishop which means her mother could not have been a Roman eather. 'Why are you bothering yoursef with her for? Your going back to Sarmatian and she's going back to Rome with Arthur and her father. But still..." I looked up to see a guard wholanded painfully on the ground by my feet. Helena was standing a few feet away with an anoyed look on her face. A young man walked up to her and pintched the bridged of his nose, he muttered a few words to her and helped the man from the ground and walk out of the tavren.

'Beautiful and dangeres, bad combanation,' He thought with a smirk growing of his face.

Helena's POV:

I turned around to bump into a hard chest, I looked up to see a face that I had never met before.

"Pardon me." I tried to walk away but he grabed my arm and gave me a lustful look.

"I'm sure we could think of someway for you to make it up to me." I rolled my eyes and tried to pull my arm out of his grasp. I smirked, if he thought I was some wench he had another thing comeing. I stood up on my tiptoes and purred into his ear.

"I would be more then happy to ablidge good Sir." He let go of my arm and I smiled at him and motioned for him to follow me. Like the idoit I new he was he followed me and I quickly spun around on my hill and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. I gave his an anoyed look but was smileing on the inside. I saw Tristan looking at me and smirked slightly. Luke came up to me and gave me an anoyed look, he lowered his head slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose lightly.

"Could you not just slap him?" He muttered. He walked over to the man and helped him to his feet and walked out of the tavren. I looked back and saw Tristan smileing and shakeing his head. The tavren had grown quiet when the man fell to the ground but people started to talk and drink like nothing had happened.

"Vanora will sing!" I turned my head to see Bors trying to convince Vanora to sing with the help of the other Knights

"Sing of home." Galahad called out

"Don't drop the baby." Gawain added. As she sang the Knights looked as if they were in another world. Galahad closed his eyes and mouthed the words, he more then any of them wanted to return home. Tristan was the only one of them who didn't look affected by her words but I didn't belive it for a second. I belived that he above all of them wanted somekind of life other then fighting, he just wouldn't show it. About half-way through the song I saw Arthur comeing into view but couldn't bring myself to call him over, to have to watch him deny his Knights there freedom that was taken away by my father.

"Arthur!" Jols called. I followed the Knights over to where Arthur was standing, wishing I had not heard the news already.

"Arthur! Your not completley Roman yet, right? Galahad asked playfully

"Rus!" I smiled slightly, trying to make it easer on him.

"Knights...brothers in arms...your courage has been tested beyond all limits. But I must ask you now for one further trial.

"Drink." Galahad laughed, not understanding what was happing.

"We must leave on a final order for Rome before are freedom can be granted." Gawain and Galahad started to laugh but Lancelot had a look in his face that said he new what was going to happen. "Above the wall, far in the North, there is a Roman family in need of rescue." He continued. They are trapped by saxons." It all seemed to setal in with the Knights and none of them looked to pleased. "Are orders are to asure there safety."

"Let the Romans take care of there own." Bors spat out. I hung my had low, I knew the statement was directed at me but it made me feel ashamed to even have Roman blood runing in my veins.

"Above the wall is woad territory." Gawain spoke.

"Are duty, if it was ever a duty, is done. Are pact with Rome is done." I would have given anything in this world to just give them there papers and tell my father where he could go.

"Every Knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood then you do of ours?" Bors hollard

"Bors!" Arthur said firmly. "These are our orders. We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with honor."

"I am a free man!" There baby Vanora was holding started to cry at hearing his father on such a foul mood. "I will choose my own fate!"

"Yea, yea. Where all going to die someday. If it's a deth from the saxon hand that frightens you, stay home." I was surprised to hear Tristan speak for the first time, but not by what he said. He didn't fear anything, and that was going to be what killed him. He didn't fear for the safty of anybody eles and didn't have a reason to fear death his self.

"Listin, if your so eager to did, you can did right now!" Galahad yelled but Tristan didn't look affected by what he said.

"Enough. Enough! Lancelot steped in the middle to try and control the youngest Knight.

"I've got something to live for! He continued.

"The Romans have broken their word." Dagonet replied camly. "We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepair." He walked off folowed by Bors.

"And you, Gawain?" Arthur asked

"I'm with you." he answered after a few moments "Galahad as well" Galahad pourd the remainder of his ale on the fround and drope the pot it was in, breaking it into a dozen of samll pieces. He stormed off, Gawain on his heels.

"I'm comeing too." Arthur and Lancelot were both ready to stop me but I interrupted them. "No, I know what it's like to be stuck in a place that's not really your home, and I won't let any of you die in a place that's not you home." I walked to the stables to get my horse ready, not caring what any of them thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"..." talking

'...' thinking

I slowly opened my eyes to only close them tight once again, the sun blinded me and I silently cursed Arthur for giveing me a room that recived the sun this early in the morning. I opened my eyes again and gave them a chance to get use to the light before I slid out of bed and streched my limbs. I walked over to the trunk at the end of the bed and pulled out a pair of black trousers and a dark green shirt that tied losley in the front and sliped them on over the daggers that I had strapped onto my body, I pulled my hair up into bun and sliped by boots on before grabbing my wepons and walking out to the stables. When I entered I saw the Knights readying them selfs by eather getting there horses ready or sharping there wepons. I walked over to Athenas' stall and patted her neck softly, I smiled when she started to nuzzle my neck and snort softly.

"I missed you too." I laughed and brought her out of the stall and walk her around is circles to get her ready for the long ride. I understood my father wanting to save Alecto but to force the Knights to do it when they should be free made me furious.

'Then he's going to ride back to bloody Rome and leave Britian to the saxons." I thought bitterly. 'But can I leave? could I leave the place that my heart truly lived to the saxons? hell know.' I decided I would do anything I could do to save the land that my mother had once loved, she would be proud. My father came up to me and stared at me as if I had lost my wits.

"Paint a Picture, it'll last longer." I retorted whis a smile on my face. The Knights snigered, they never thought anybody would talk to the bishop like that and found it more amusing that it was his own daughter.

"What are you doing in here?" He glared at me and that made me fume even more.

"I'm going with them." I didn't let my anger show on the outside but my blood was boiling on the inside.

"I forbid it." He said in a cool tone. Ok, now he was 'forbiding' me from going?

"I don't care what you 'forbid' me from doing, this is a suicide mission and i'de let Horton burn before I let whatevere your planeing to do come to play." I let my anger show in evereway I could think and my father didn't look happy about it.

"Bishop we are about to ride out, is there something you needed?" He turned to Arthur and smiled slightly.

"To represent the holy court, my secertary Horton will accompany you on your finall mission." My father looked directly at me when he said, "And to protect my daughter, Commander Capis." My eyes widened, the scum that grew on scum was supose to protect me from the oncomeing saxons. I glared at my father and mounted Athena, waiting for Arthur to give his word to move out.

'Maybe he'll get shot by a woad arrow.' I smirked and rode out after the Knights.

'This should be fun.' I thought sarcasticly. Is was almsot dark and we had just entered woad teratory.

"Woads." It was more of a statment then a question and my hand went instantly to the hilt of my sowrd.

"Where?" Arthur asked from beside me.

"Everywhere." As if on que arrows went flying infront of us and formed a shild of vines, blocking are path.

"Get back!" Lancelot yelled. I quickly turned Athena around and galloped her back in the opposite direction. I quickly stoped when the woads had us trapped and had arrows pointed at us, I grabbed my bow and arrows and was about to fire when I saw a woad with a symbol on his forehead stareing at me like I was the crazy one.

"What are you waiting for?" The woad who had his arrow pointed at me was about to let it fly when a lould wistile came from further into the woods and he slowly lowered his wepon and ran off with the rest of his people.

"Inish" Dagonet growled. "Devil ghosts"

"Why didn't they attack?" Galahad asked, still scaning the trees.

"Merlin dosen't want us dead." I couldn't get the woads face out of my head, he looked at me as if he new me.

'How could he know me?' I haven't been in Britan sence I was a little girl, but I would still rember being around a bunch of guys in blue paint.

The same man with the symbol on his forehead ran to the side of his leader and bowed slightly.

"She is with them, she is helpping Artorius and his Knights." Merlin nodded and continued to stare into the fire infront of him.

"We should have killed them, Merlin." Another man spoke.

"There is a purpose for the girl, Artorius and his Knights. Merling continued.

"No. He is are enemy.

"So is the saxon.

I sat near where Lancelot was 'trying' to start a fire, and I put great empathise on tried. I had my cloak wrapped tight around me but it didn't do much good.

"Lance do you need any help?" I asked for the tenth time.

"No." He stated simply, I figured it had something to do with 'starting a fire was a man's job'. A small flame lit and Lancelot gave me a proud smirk, I just raised my eyebrows and tried not to laugh. A loud crack of thunder caused me to jump slightly and I was thankfull none of the Knights saw me. Tristan sat down next to me and I was rather shocked but gratfull for the warmth his body gave me. I covered my head with my cloak, trying to keep the rain off my head.

"I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy," Gawain growned out, pulling his cloak tighter around himself.

"And that's the summer." Lancelot added

"Rain is good. Washes all the blood away," Bors said while throwning another log into the fire.

"Dosen't help the smell." Dagonet added.

"Bors, do you plan on taking Vanora and all your little bastards back home with you?" Lancelot asked.

"I'm trying to avoid that decision...by getting killed." I smiled, I haden't know Bors that long but I new he loved Vanora and his bastards, he would never leave them behind. "Dagonet, she wants to get married, give the children names," Bors told his best friend sitting next to him.

"Woman. The children already have names, don't they?" Tristan asked. I scrunched my face and tugged lightly on one of his braids, he raised his eyebrow at me but I just smiled and leaned alittle into him, trying to stay warm. The Knights chuckled lightly.

"Just Gilly." Bors said, answering Tristans question. "It was too much trouble, so we just gave them numbers."

"Really, I thought you couldn't count." Lancelot teased. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled slightly.

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. Especially number three...he's a good father," Bors said in a fatherly tone.

"That's because he's mine," Lancelot teased. I kicked my leg out and hit his knee. He glared at me but I just rolled my eyes and rested my head against the tree trunk behind me, my body was still nestiled by Tristans but he didn't say anything about it. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Lancelot mutter something about payback.


	6. Chapter 6

\\

Chapter 6:

"..." talking

'...' thinking

**dreaming**

"Remember Helena. Remember." The man's voice fadded and I feel into a deep almost controlled sleep.

**A large man with with dark brown eyes and tanned skin rode atop a large white horse, his slightly long black hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his sword was sheathed around his hip, his dark blue cloak covering it from sight. The man sighed and rubbed his hands over his face tiredly.**

**"Tell her I need to speak with her," He said turning to the young man who rode beside him. The man bowed his head and turned his horse around and rode down the line of warriors. A few minuts later a young woman rode up on a black horse, her brown hair let losse aroun her face and wore a black cape around her shoulders.**

**"Yes father." She answered cooley.**

**"Are you going to be mad at me forevere?" The man asked his daughter.**

**"Perhaps." The man laughed and nudged his horse closer to hers.**

**"Emily i'm sorry. Would you rather marry one of your mothers people?" **

**"Would you really make me marry a bloody Roma?. Emily asked her father**

**"You no I would never ask that of you." Emily nodded and continued to stare out at the land infront of her. **

**"I will marry this man if you think it would be best for me." Carlos nodded his head at his daughter and turned his head slighty too look at his son comeing up beside him.**

**"Father?" The man was a few years older then Emily and could pass as there fathers brother if it wasent for the age diffrence . "We should stop for the night, rest the horses." Carlos nodded his head towrd his children and slowled his horse.**

**"Jose, I want you to take the scouts with you and find a place to rest for the night." His son nodded and took a few of the scouts into the woods. "Emily, take a few of the fighters and look for firewood and food." His daughter bowed her head and went into the woods on the opposite side her brother had gone. Carlos turned his horse around and looked at the rest of his men. "We will rest tonight and make are way to the woad village at first light tomorrow." **

"Remember. Remember. Remember." The voice was deep but his words were soft.

The dream went hazey and I opened my eyes slowly, the man's voice still in my head, I looked around at my suroundings, the Knights were getting ready to leave in one way or another, except one... Tristan. I realized I was laying against something hard and turned my head slightly to see Tristan, his head was turned to the side with my head tucked under his chin and my back was laying against his chest. I smiled slightly and moved my body away from his slightly and tuged gently on one of his braids, his hand shot out faster then I could move and he caught my wrist,

"Don't." He mumbeled lightly, he let go of my wrist and I smiled down at him.

"Were leaving in a few minuts." I tuged on his braid again but moved out of the way before he could catch me. I walked over to where I had tied Athena to a tree branch but couldn't find her, "Lancelot!" I remembered what was said lastnight and walked over to where he was putting the sadle onto his horse and stood in front of him.

"Yes My'Lady." He had that stupid smirk on his face and I wanted nothing more then to kill him at that moment. Jumping enough to reach him, I latched onto one of his ears and pulled till his face was leaveled with my own.

"Where is my horse." I coulden't tell if he was laughing at the situation or groning in pain but I let go of his ear and let him stand to his full height and glared at him.

"Lancelot, what did you do now?" I would have laughed at Arthurs' pleading expression if it was not my horse that was missing at the time.

"She's less then a days ride ahead," He finally answered. Again, the need to kill him was comeing over me, insted I settled for giveing him a good kick to the shins.

"I feel better." I said smileing. "Who can I ride with?" I asked turning to Arthur.

"You can ride with me." I turned to see Tristan mouting his horse, I smiled and mounted behind him, restting my chin on his shoulder as he followed behind the rest of the Knights.

I started wondering about my dream and the voice that seemed to be telling me a story. But what story? What was he trying to get me to remember? I had know memmory of the people but felt at peace when I saw them, a peace that I had never even had around my own father.

'Helena your going mad.' I told myself, it was a dream and nothing else. I was brought out of my head when Tristans' horse came to a stop and I saw Lancelot bring Athena out of the woods.

"Thank you for the ride Sir Knight." I smiled at Tristan and kissed his cheek lightly before I dismounted and ran up to Athena and patted her nose lightly. "Hey." I cooed softly. She snorted and nuzzled her nose to my face, smileing I mounted her and followed the Knights in a slow trot.

My happy mood quickly changed when I saw Marius household come into view.

"Great." I muttered under my breath. The people looked worse then they did when I had visted a month ago.

"Are you ok?" Tristan slowed his horse and rode beside me, not taking his eyes off of the house and the people who surrounded the unsafe area outside of the wall.

"When we get the family and get out of here I will be." He nodded and we galloped are horses up to the wall that surrounded the house.

"Who are you?" A guard ontop the wall called out.

"I am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate." The gates opened and Marius came out in ornate robes and was closely followed by guards.

"It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus. Arthur and his Knights." I smirked when Marius face visibly paled as I stoped my horse next to Arthur's.

"Helena." He bowed his head slightly and I just rolled my eyes. I new that the only reason he was being half decent to me was that my father had given him the land that he lived on.

"You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures." He continued.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur ignored his words and went straight to the point.

"But that...that is impossable." He stammered.

"Where is Alecto?" I asked clearly anoyed.

"Helena?" I looked beyond Marius to see the skinny fourm of Alecto and his equally thin mother standding by him. Dismounting my horse I began walking toward Alecto and Fulicina when a guard swong his sword at me but I ducked before the edge met with my skin.

'Bloody Romans.' As I ducked I kicked one of my legs out and the solder lost his footting and landed on his back. With a sigh I walked up to Marius and glared at him for not stopping his guard.

"Keep a better eye on your guards." I glared at him. "Or you won't have any to protect you." With that I turned and walked over to Alecto and hugged him. "How are you?" I asked as I looked him over for any injureys. I new Marius would never strike him, if nothing more then he was his way into Rome.

"Fine." I nodded and turned my attention to Fulicina, her face was swelling and turnning black and blue. With a lowl growl I grabed the dagger at my side and was about to throw it into the back of Marius but an arm latched onto my wrist and brought my hand back down to my side.

"He's not worth it." Tristan spok softly. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself and put the dagger back.

"Thanks." I new Tristan was right and was thankfull that he stopped me before I killed Marius. Tristan nodded his head and turned back to Arthur.

"Helena." I turned around and smiled slightly and Fulicina. "I'm fine, I don't want you to worry about me." She smiled and huged me before walking into the house with Alecto following suit.

"You will be soon enough." I would not let Marius return to the wall alive.

AN/ I'm sooooooo sorry for takeing so long to write this chapter but I'm still haveing family issues. Anyway this chapter showed more into Helenas past and you'll soon find out a very big secret about her family. Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"..." Talking

'...' thinking

I turned around from the house and saw Tristan talking to Arthur while mounting his horse. My curiousness getting the best of me, I walked over and patted his horses neck loveinly and looked up to Tristan.

"Where are you hedded good scout?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Scouting," He answered and trotted away from the estate, calling over his shoulder, "Try not to kill anybody. Least till I get back," He called back as an afterthought.

"Jealous," I called out after him. At the odd looks I was getting from the Knights and most of the towns folk I said, "Take a picture, it will last longer." I walked over to my horse and gave her a few of the scraps from brekfast that mornning and talked softly to her.

"What should Tristan be jealous of?" Lancelot asked comming to stand next to me and giving me his world famous smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to no?" I smirked and watched as he glared slightly at me.

"Flirt," He smirked.

"Womenizer," I shot back and smiled and laughed when he only glared at me and stocked off. I turned around and sighed, half of the people were going to acompany us back to the wall.

'Arthur, what am I going to do with you?" I turned at the sound of a horse and saw Tristan coming back on his horse and ride up to Arthur. 'What's he doing back so soon?' I walked over to them and heard Tristan say,

"Then well never make it." I was about to ask what he was talking about but the sound of Saxon Drums in the distans answered it for me. I had not forgotton about the Saxons but had hoped that everybody was safe by then. The snow fell harder and I wrapped my cloak tighter around my body and looked around to see if everybody was ready to leave. I turned toward the stone building that was being walled up by a couple of monks. My curiouness was boosted when the guards ordered them to speed it up. 'Arthur, your rubbing off on me.' I sighed and drew my sword out and walked over to the building.

"Move." I said to the solders, clearly iratated.

"Move." I turned to see Arthur coming behind me with his sword drawn too. "Move." He said louder when they still stood there. "Move!" He finally yelled and they back up slowly, only to be met by Lancelot's horse behind them. "What is this?" He pointed toward the building.

"You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden." One of the monks said. I pointed my sword at them and they stepped away from the building.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Marius yelled, walking towered us. Bors moved his horse to block him.

"Arthur, we have no time." Lancelot told him.

"Do you not hear the drums?" Galahd asked.

"Dagonet." Arthur motioned towered the door. Grabbing his ax Dagonet quickly and effortlessly smashed the bricks, blocking the door.

"Key?" Arthur asked one of the guards.

"It is locked. From the inside" Arthur nodded his head and Dagonet quickly kicked the door down. I followed Arthur, Dagonet and Lancelot down into the building with Gawain behind me with the two monnks. As soon as I was inside I brought the cloak up to shild my nose from the smell of decaying bodies.

"Exaudi orationem meam. Exaudi orationem meam. In nomine Dei Patris omnipotenits et in vetute Spiritus sancti." I heard someone pray at the bottom of the steps. "Who ar these defilers of the Lord's temple?"

'Great,' I thought with a role of my eyes 'Just what we need, more crazy monks.' Lancelot quickly pushed the man aside and stared disbelieving at the cells of decaying bodies. As I passed the monk I glared dagers at him. There were bodies of as small children to ageing adults.

"The work of you god. Is this how he answers you prayers?" Lancelot glared slightly at Arthur.

"Lancelot, don't start," I said as I looked sadly at all the people who would never see the ouside world again. "It's not his fault." In truth I felt as it was my fault. I had visted here not but a month ago and I didn't even think to ask about this place or try to figure out what it was being usesd for.

"See if there's any still alive." Arthur told everybody. I walked over to a row of celles and began opening the tops to check for any survivors.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place?" The monk from ouside tried to remove Lancelot but was quickly met with one of his twin blades being shoved into his torso.

"There was a man of God."

"Not my god!" he hollared back.

"This one's dead.

"By the smell, they are all dead," Gawain said. And you. You even move, you join him." He motioned to the dead monk on the ground. I opened a cell and fould a small girl at the bottom and carefully pulled her out.

"Your safe, I promise," She nodded and I smiled at her. Her black locks, thow covered in dirt and grime, fell to her shoulders and her brown eyes were soft.

"Arthur!" I looked over and saw Dagonet pull out a boy, not much older then the girl. Arthur walked out with a young woman in his arms and I followed out after him, with the girl in my arms.

When we were outside Fulicina handded me a water skin,

"Drink?" I told her softly. After a few sips she began coughing and I rubed her back soothenly.

"She's a woad," Tristan stated. I then noticed the green swirls on the legs of the woman that Arthur had brought up.

"Stop what you are doing!"

"What is this madness?" Arthur stood and yelled at Marius.

"They're all pagans here!"

"So are we." Galahad hissed back.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!"

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" I snarled at him.

"Your both Romans. You understand. And your Christians." He spoke to Arthur and I. "You! You kept theme alive!" Before he could strike out at Fulicina I stood and ran the hill of my palm into his nose, smileing when I heard the bone in his nose snap. Arthur grabed his sword and held it to his neck. "When we get to the wall you will be punished for this heresy," He spat angerly.

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate," Arthur pressed his sword harder into his neck.

"I was willing to die with them. Yes, to lead them their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved." The monk spoke as if he had done something good.

"Then I shall grant his wish. Wall them back up."

"Arthur," Tristan began.

"I said wall them back up!" He yelled in frustration

"Don't you seeit is the will of god that these sinners be sacrificed?" A few of the towns people forced the monks into the stone building and began to close them backup inside.

"Come on sweetie," I picked up the little girl and walked towered a wagon. "Are you alright?" I asked Alecto when I walk by him. He just nodded and walked towred the wagon that his father had gone too. I sighed and turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you," Fulicina smiled at me.

"He won't hurt you again," She smiled and nodded at me, before walking in the same direction as Alecto. I walked to the wagon and laied the child on some furs and covered her up. "Dag, will you check her wonds?" He nodded his head and I excited the wagon and mounted Athena.

"How's the girl?" Tristan asked, stoping his horse next to mine.

"I didn't no you cared so much." I smiled. He shruged,

"I'm full of secrets," He winked at me and rode off to the front of the line.

'Flirt,' I thought with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**"..." talking**

**'...' thinking**

A few hours later I steped inside the carriage and patted Dag on the back. He and Fulicina had been taking care of the small boy and girl, only taking brakes when someone else needed them.

"How is he?" I brushed some stray hair out to the boys face and smiled down at him.

"He burns," Dag said quietly. Fulicina smiled and patted his hand gently. Dag smiled back, a slight blush growing on his cheeks. I eyed the two and grined, they were cute toghether and it was nice to see them both smile. Spotting the small child in the corner I walked over to her and crouched down.

"Where's my mommy," Her voice was soft and shy and my heart went out to the small child. I had heard from Fulicina that the girl and her mother was put into cages and her mother had died about a week ago. "Is she in heaven?" I nodded and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Mommy told me that even if she was an angel she would always be with me, is that true?"

"Yes, know matter what you do or where your at, she'll always be with you. Do you know him?" I asked pointing to the boy, hopeing to gether mind off of everything she had been threw.

"He's my cousin, Lucan."

"What's your name?"

"Elain," She yawnd and her eyes grew heavy with sleep.

"Sleep," I told her quietly. When her breathing had become even I turned around to face the Woad Arthur had saved. "May I," I pointed my finger at her bandeged hand. She looked sceptical at first but slowly brought her hand out towered me. I unwrapped the cloth that was around her hand and saw most of her fingers were dislocated. The thin peace of matrial that covered the opening of the wagon brushed open and Arthur steped inside. "Her fingers are dislocated," He nodded and spoke to the woman,

"I need to set your fingers," At the look in her eyes he continued, "If I don't do this you may never use them again." Not wanting to witness the pain the woman was about to go threw I exited the wagon and instantly began to laugh. Lancelot was holding Athenas' reins but the horse was being very tempermental.

"Lance, what are you doing to my horse?" I asked him playfully. He growled before handing me the reins and rideing off towered the front. I spoke quietly to Athena before mounting and coming into step with Gawain and Galahad towered the back. I turned my head towered the sky when I heard a loud screech. A few paces ahead of us Tristan held out his arm and the hawk landed soundly on his arm. "Is she yours?" I asked as I rode up beside him and ram my fingers over her wings. He shook his head,

"She's free," He stuck his arm out and the bird took flight back in the air. "Come on," We rode down the line of horses till we were outof eyesight.

"What are we doing," I asked curiously as we intered the woods.

"Scouting," Was his simple reply.

'This can't be good,' I thought. I had never scouted in my life. The thought of meeing an enemy with know warning secretly scared me to death.

"Relax," I jumped slightly when I heard his voice.

"I'm relaxed," I told him with fake confindence. He shook his head and we continued to scout the area till he declared it to be safe. "Thank you," I told him as we reached the knights, He smiled slightly and rode ahead to speak to Arthur. I entered the wagon and sat down by the Woad. "How's you hand?"

"Better," She smiled. "I'm Guinevere," She held out her good hand and I shook it.

"Helena," I saw something flash in her eyes, but as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"So your a Knight?"

"No, I just came along to make sure they come back alive," I had thought about telling her who my father was but decided against it.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but are you related to the bishop of Rome?" I felt like a fish out of water the way I kept opening and closeing my mouth.

"Uh, yea, i'm his daughter," She looked shocked but covered it up quickly with a smile.

"Why did you save her?" She pointed at the Elaine, "If your father is the Bishop of Rome," I smiled at the sleeping fourm of Elain.

"I live in Rome but my alliance is here in Britain, my mothers country,"

"Will you fight aginst the Saxons?" I nodded my head and smiled. Fulicina came in a few minuts later and ordered us both into another wagon where she began scrubing the dirt, and blood off are bodies.

"No way in bloody hell will I wear a bloody dress," I said for the tenth time in fifeteen minuts. Guinevere began laughing and Fulicina rolled her eyes at me. I really felt bad for Fulicina and agreed to wear the dress. It was a midnight blue dress that went down to my feet. The sleeves were long and held toghter at the elbow by a clip with most of my arm showing. My long brown curly hair was brushed out and left down. I steped out of the wagon and saw Lancelot standing by a tree looking at Guinevere who was bathing. I came up from behind and hithim on the back of the head. He wirld around holding his head and glared at me.

"What was that for?"

"You were looking at her," I said pointing at the wagon.

"Maybe I was looking at someone else," He gave me a cheeky smile and I rolled my eyes.

"That may be, but you were just now looking at Guinevere," He sat down on a log by a tree and I joined him. "Arthur likes her too," I pointed out. Lancelot nodded and sighed loudly. "I also know you would never betray him," He nodded again.

"So, I hear your half Britain," I glared at him. "I was just passing by when I heard you talking. Are you going to fight?" I gave him a look and he shruged his shoulders, "Maybe I did more then just pass by."

"Yes, i'm going to fight the Saxons."

"Why?" I smiled,

"I haven't lived here all my life but it's still my home. This was my mothers home." He nodded in understanding. "I will see you tomorrow Lancelot," He kissed my cheek and I smiled at him. This kiss was more like a brother kissing his sister because that was what we had become, brother and sister. I walked over to the rest of the Knights and sat down by Tristan on a log.

"You look nice," He didn't look up from sharpining his dagger. I smilled and pulled my cloak tighter around my shoulders. A few minuts later I fell asleep.

A/N: There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**"..." Talking**

**'...' Thoughts**

_**dreaming**_

_speaking another languege_

"Remember. Remember. Remember." . The man's voice was once again haunting.

**It was night by the time Carlos, Emily, and Jose, made it to the woad camp but knowbody seemed to mind. An older man came up and shook Carloses hand and smiled.**

**"Merlin," Carlos smiled and shook the older mans hand. "You remember my daughter, Emily, and my son, Jose," Merlin smiled and shook there hands also.**

**"Princess, you look as your mother did so many years ago," Emily smiled. A young man came out of a large hut and smiled kindly. **

**"Prince Brice," Emily smiled slightly. Brice brought Emily's hand to his lips and kissed her hand gently. Emily tried to stop the blush from riseing to her cheeks but failed. Jose smirked and looked as if he was trying to keep from laughing. Emily glared and steped on his foot. **

**The light from the moon and stars brought light into the large hut, Emily was in. She was getting read for the ceremony in honnor of there marriage, and the two peoples becomeing allies. **

**Emily wore a simple gold dress that reached down to her feet and bead-net placed over it. Her brown hair was in one braid down the middle of her back with her gold crown ontop her head. Her eyes were trimed in khole and her arms were painted gold with desings painted in black ran all down her arms. She steped out of the large hut and saw her brother wooing a young Woad woman. With a small chuckel she walked over to him and rested her head against his shoulder.**

**"I've been looking for you," She smile and winked. The Woad women glared at Jose before leaving the both of them. Emily started laughing as soon as she was out of there eye sights. Her brothe crossed his arms over his chest and raied an eyebrow at her.**

**"What was that for?" **

**"What was what for **_hermano mayor_**," She smiled innocently at him. She finally sighed and smirked, "Revenge," **

**"For what?" Emily rolled her eyes,**

**"For throwing all my clothes into the water on are way here," At this comment her brother broke into fits of laughter. Emily hit his arm, "It's not funny. I had to wear the same clothes for four days while rideing a bad smelling camel," He laughed harder.**

**"I'm sorry **_pequena hermana_**," He said once he had his laughter undercontrol. "So where is your very future husband?" Emily groaned,**

**"Around," Was all she said.**

**"Marriage is not that bad," Emily gave him a look like he was insane. **

**"You must be drunk," She said while snatching his cup of alle and began to drink it.**

**"Why do you say that," He tried to grab his drink out of her hands but she kept it out of his reach.**

**"Because you fight with **_papa_** whenever he starts on you about marriage. Or is it only diffrent becaus i'm a woman?"**

**"Princess, your father and Merlin says it's time," Emily's smiled fadded and she growned. When she reached the alter she stood next to Brice and her father and Merlin were standing in front of them.**

**"Do you, Prince Brice of the Woads, man and warrior, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you take her burdens as your own, her tears as your own, her life as your own?" Brice smiled at her,**

**"I do," **

**"Do you, Princess Emily of the Medjay, women and warrior, take this man as you lawfully wedded husban? Do you take his burdens as your own, his tears as your own, her life as your own?" Emily sighed softly,**

**"I do," She wispered. Merlin smiled and spoke loudly**

**"Brice. Emily. Are people are as one. As are you." A round of cheers went out to the young couple. Before brice had a chance to kiss her she moved away and walked over to her father. **

**"I'm going to bed **_papa_**," **

**"Are you ill," Her father asked her. **

**"No **_papa_**, just tired," He smiled and kissed her forhead. Emily walked back to the hut and took her crown off her head and placed it carefully in a small bag. She put a white night dress on and sat down on a pile of furs with her back to the tent flap and her eyes closed. After a few moment she could feel anothe person in the hut with her and instantly grabed the dagger that was hidden under the furs. She turned around quickly, ready to throw, untill she head someone chuckel,**

**"Easy, Princess of Medjay," She sighed when she saw Brice standing there with a smirk on his face.**

**"I have a name," She glared at him.**

**"Sorry, Emily. Are you ill?" He asked after a couple seconds of silence.**

**"No, Just tired," She stood up from the furs and walked up to a small tabel that had a few of her thing on the top, and picked up her brush.**

**"I have a gift for you," She turned towered Brice and saw he had something in the palm of his hand. Emily gasped, it was a five star pendant with a red ruby set in the middle.**

**"It's beautiful," She smiled as Brice secured the thin peace of rope behind her neck. Brice kissed her lips softly before he left, leaving a stuned Emily in his wake. She smiled to herself before she laid down ontop of the fures and fell into a deep sleep.**

My eyes opened up slowly to see the fire was almost out and everybody seemed to be asleep. The moon was showing brightly and I guessed it would still be a few hours before I had to get up. I looked behind me to see Tristan's calm sleeping face. I heard snow scrutching and turned my head in time to see Guinevere walking into the woods. I pulled myself out of the circle of Tristan's arms and followed her into the deepest parts of the woods.

"You know, it's not nice to follow people around," I wispered so knowbody else could hear. Tristan crouched next to me,

"Then what are you doing?" He nodded in Guinevere's direction.

"I'm makeing sure she get's back to camp safely," I told him. He grunted in responce. I had to put my hand to my mouth to stop myself from yelling, Merlin now stood next to Guinevere.

"What?" Tristan noticed my change in mood. I shook my head and listined to what Guinevere and Merlin were talking about.

"Is she with you?" Melin asked her. Guinevere nodded,

"I don't think she remembers. She says the bishop of Rome is her father," Before I could stop myself I stood up from behind the tree. Tristan stood beside me, his face was calm but his hand rested firmly on the hilt of his sword.

"You new my mother," It was more of a statement the a question. Merlin steped closer to me but Tristan quickly stood infron of me, his sword pointing and the older man. Merlin simply stared at the tip of the sword pointed at the exposed skin at his neck. I placed my hand on Tristans arm, silently asking him to lower his sword. He did and I steped fowered.

"What do you know about my family?" I knew that if anyone could tell me it was him.I knew he was the voice in my dreams and probally the one who was sendding them to me. Merlin pulled out a small sack and looked down at me,

"Are you sure you wish to know?" I nodded and watched as he pulled a handfull of green powder from the sack and blew the powder in my direction. Before I could ask anything else I passed out and fell into a deep slumber.

**hermano mayor big brother**

**pequena hermana little sister**

**papa dad**

**A/N: The next chapter will finally tell everbody what the big secret is. I hop everbody enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure how I fill about the dream sequence but as long as everybody else like it then it's fine with me. Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I decided to do this part, sense I've never done it before. I only own, Helena, Emily, Carlos, and Jose. Any other character I come up with I also own. **

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I wasn't sure how I wanted to write this chapter, but I think this is the best way to do it. Also, this chapter will be written in the second person.**

**Chapter 10:**

"**..."Talking**

'**...'Thinking**

**Dreaming**

_Different langue_

Tristan caught Helena's body, before she fell to the hard, cold, ground. He rested her head in his lap, and smoothed her hair away from her face. Tristan looked up to Merlin, his anger showing in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Scout. She's only sleeping." Tristan calmed down slightly. He took his cloak off and placed it over her cold body. Tristan couldn't think of why he cared so much for her. He hardly knew her, and he already cared for her more then he had any other women.

'I've been spending too much time around, Lancelot,' He thought dryly. He turned his head and saw Arthur walking toward them. Arthur pressed his sword too Merlin's neck, and glared daggers at him.

"Is she breathing?" Tristan checked her pulse. It was strong and steady.

"I think she's just sleeping."

"You betrayed me." Arthur turned his anger on Guinevere.

"He won't harm you. He only wishes that Helena new who she truly is."

"And who is she?"

"Sit," Merlin motioned to a large rock. "There is much to talk about."

**Helena slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The sun was hidden behind patches of clouds, causing the woods to look much darker. She slowly stood up and began to look for any of the knights. She remembered following Guinevere, into the woods, and Tristan, following her. **

**Realizing what happened, she stomped her foot. Merlin, that old menace, must have given her something to make her sleep. Helena sighed and looked around the woods. She didn't recognize the area. **

**She started walking while mumbling about old men and there tricks, when she came upon a small village of some sort. She looked in both directions but didn't see anybody. **

**Halfway into the camp, she realized it was a Woad camp. She went to grab for her dagger but found it wasn't there. She was about to turn around, hoping no one saw her, when a Woad warrior came right towered her. She was about to too kick his feet out from underneath him, when instead of drawing his weapon, he stepped right threw her. **

**Her eyes went wide, 'am I dead?' she wondered. 'Oh, if I ever find a way I'm going to kill Merlin.'**

**Sighing, she walked further into the Woad camp. She walked into a large tent, and gasped. Emily, the women from her dreams, was sitting in a chair, holding a small bundle in her arms. She looked slightly older, but she was the same women. She walked a little bit closer, and waved her hand in front of the women's face. The ace didn't seem to faze her as she spoke softly to the baby in her arms.**

**"Hello, **poca_ luz_**." Helena look and the small child. Her eyes were a soft brown, and she had little wisp of brown hair on her head. I turned as the flap of the tent was opened. Merlin was standing there with a slight smile on his face. He walked over to Emily and kissed her head.**

**"How is my niece," He asked, smiling at the baby fondly. **

**"She's fine," Emily said, smiling. Merlin, sat down in a chair, and sighed.**

**"I heard about your father's passing. I'm terribly sorry." Emily smiled, but you could tell it still bothered her. Helena felt a pain in her heart for this man, but couldn't figure out why. She had seen men die and had killed, but this man's death hurt me more then she could explain.**

**"Thank you, Merlin." Before they could say anything else they heard yelling coming from outside. Emily and Merlin ran to the opening of the tent. "Oh, gods," Emily whispered. **

**Helena ran to the front of the tent and her mouth fell open. Saxons were swarming the small Woad camp. Emily turned to Merlin, and placed the baby in his arms. "Take her to Rome." Emily ran to a large trunk and pulled out a variety of weapons.**

**"You want me to send her to Rome?" Merlin asked shocked. Emily nodded and placed a piece a parchment in his hand.**

**"My Uncle is the bishop there. She will be safe from this life. I don't want her to grow up, having to fight for her life everyday. I want her to enjoy life; I want her to be safe." Emily had tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. Merlin nodded. "Make sure this note is with her," She pointed to the note that she had handed him. "I love you, my sweet Helena," She kissed the baby once more and ran out into the battle. Merlin ran out with the baby in his arms a few seconds later.**

**Helena couldn't move. Tears threatened to spill but they didn't fall. Emily, the women she had been dreaming about, was her own mother. She had been lied too all her life. Taking a few deep breaths, she ran out of the tent. Emily was fighting a large Saxon, with long blond hair and a beard. She was knocked down by a large cut to her leg. Helena started to run to her but wasn't fast enough. The Saxon plunged his sword threw her stomach.**

**"No!"**

Helena's eyes snapped open. She was back at the camp. Arthur and Guinevere were lying against a tree a little ways away from the camp. Bors and Dagonet were lying on the other side of the fire, across from her. Gawain was leaning up against another tree and Galahad was curled up next to the fire. Lancelot was lying beside her, his hand entwined with her own.

Despite the tears that were threatening too fall, she smiled.She had only known these men for a few days and they were already like family to her. She closed her eyes against the tears. Standing up, she began walking away from the camp. She needed to think.

She heard a snap and whirled around.

"Tristan, why are you following me?"

"It's not safe to be out here alone." Helena nodded and sat down by a tree.

"So what happened after I went to sleep?" Tristan sat down next to her and began to sharpen his dagger.

"Arthur came and Merlin explained about you're parents." Tristan answered, not looking up from his dagger. After a few minutes she asked,

"Do you, Arthur, and the knights hate me now?" Tristan looked up from his dagger and stared her straight in the eye.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I'm half Woad, You have been fighting them for 15 years. If you hate them, then you must hate me."

"We don't hate the Woads. We kill them because we are ordered to." Helena smiled slightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Tristan." Tristan looked down at her,

"For what?"

"For just being here when I needed you."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I want to thank Tracy 137 for looking over this chapter. She's a great writer so if you haven't read her stories I suggest you check them out. **

**Chapter 11:**

"**Speech"**

'_Thoughts'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Helena slowly woke up, and looked around the now busy camp. The knights were packing there sacks onto their horses, while the villagers were finishing up their breakfast. She looked up to the sky to see that it was again a cloudy morning. She stood from her spot by the now dead fire and walked up the Athena, patting her nose softly. Helena noticed that she was saddled and ready to ride out.

"I figured you wouldn't be in the mood to saddle her your self, so I did it for you." She turned around and smiled up at Lancelot.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him. "You have been a wonderful friend, a wonderful brother to me." After a few seconds Lancelot pulled away and kissed the crown of her head.

"Anytime, _sister_," Helena laughed as he walked back over to his own horse. She was about to mount Athena when she heard yelling.

'I need a vacation,' she muttered to herself. Grabbing a dagger and dismounting, she made her way toward the commotion, Lancelot following closely behind her.

Marius was holding a dagger to Lucan's throat, a disgusting smirk crossing his lips. "Ah, Helena, you're just in time." Lucan was obviously terrified. Elain was still in the wagon, her brown eyes glossy from unshed tears.

At the same time Helena's dagger landed in his throat, an arrow hit his chest. Helena looked to her left to see Guinevere lowering her bow. "Nice shot, _cousin_." Helena grinned at Guinevere. Guinevere grinned back before shooting another arrow at one of Marius' mercenary's.

Suddenly Bors rode into camp, glaring at the mercenary's "Is there a problem?"

Arthur glared heatedly at the mercenary's "You have a choice. You help, or you die."

"Personally I would choose to help." Helena warned them. As they threw there weapons to the ground Jols picked them up and put them in the back of one of the wagons. Helena looked up to see Tristan riding into camp.

"How many did you kill?" Bors asked him.

"Four," He answered simply. He turned toward Arthur, dropping a crossbow at his feet. "Armor Piercing. They're close; we have no time." Arthur nodded and started giving everybody orders. Helena noticed Tristan holding his arm close to his chest. She sighed, grabbed a pack from Athena's saddle, and walked over to him.

"Come," she motioned for him to follow her back to the wagon. She heard him mumble something but follow her none the less. "Were you just going to wait till you passed out from loss of blood to say anything about your wound?"

He grunted something before sitting down on a pile of furs. "Bloody Scout," she mumbled. While she was taking things out of her pack she ordered Tristan to remove his tunic. When she looked back at him she couldn't help but stare at his well defined muscles. _'God Helena, you act as if you have never seen a man without his shirt on before,' _she mentally scolded herself.

When her nerves were under control she went over to Tristan and gently began running her fingers over his wound. His muscles flexed and she heard him mumble something under his breath.

"Woman, will you just take the arrow out," he growled. Helena raised her eyebrows in surprise. This was the first time she had ever seen Tristan show emotion, it was definitely a shock. She crosses her arms over her chest and gave Tristan a look.

"You know, patience is a virtue." At the look he was giving her, Helena just rolled her eyes. Helena went behind him and placed one of her arms around his upper body, holding his injured shoulder down by his side. She could fill his bare skin through her thin tunic and instantly shivered.

"Are you cold?" His voice was low as he spoke. Helena took a deep breath. Why was being so close to him giving her a flutter feeling in her stomach? What was wrong with her? She openly flirted with him but it still didn't make sense why she was suddenly so nervous around him.

'_Oh God, do I love him?'_ she wondered. _'No, love only causes pain,'_ another voice, the voice she usually listened to, told her. _'Shut up,'_ she mentally told herself. '_Great now I'm talking to myself.'._

She must have been out of it for a few minutes because the next thing she knew, Tristan was touching her arm that was still around him. She looked down to see Tristan staring at her, his brown eyes searching her own.

"No, I'm not cold. Are you ready?" Tristan nodded as she griped the arrow in his arm and pushed it out. His body tensed but he didn't make a sound. She quickly cleaned and bandaged his arm. "There's no use of stitching it because they'll probably come undone if you need to use your bow or sword." He nodded as he started putting his tunic back on. He jumped out of the wagon and turned his head back toward her.

"Thank you, Helena."

Helena smiled and nodded her head "You're welcome, Tristan."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Helena was riding in between Lancelot and Gawain. "So what are you going to do now, since you know who you really are?" Gawain asked her curiously.

Helena hadn't really thought about it. There was no way that she was going back to Rome, she knew that for certain. She didn't know Guinevere or Merlin that well but they were the only family she had. "I'll probably stay here. This is were my father lived all his life and as far as I know my mom lived here for the last few years of her life."

"Where was your mother born?" Bors asked from behind her. The only thing Helena knew about her was that she was a princess of the Medjay. The only things she knew about the Medjay was that they have protected the Pharos of Egypt for over a hundred years. But, as far as she knew her mothers family was killed during the Saxon raid.

"Egypt, I think."

"You know, you could come back to Sarmatian with us." Lancelot told her. Helena turned her head and smiled gratefully at him.

"I really appreciate the offer but I think I'll stay here for a while. Get to know my family." The knights nodded as they continued there journey.

A couple hours later they came to the edge of a frozen lake. Helena wondered if there was a way to just go around the lake but she had a felling that it wasn't the case. She turned her head to the side to see Lancelot staring at Guinevere.

"Lancelot, it's not polite to stare." Lancelot quickly turned his head and tried to give her an innocent look.

"I wasn't staring. I have a crick in my neck and I was simply trying to relieve the pain." Helena grinned before hitting the back of Lancelot's neck rather hard.

"Is that better?" She was laughing while Lancelot was glaring at her.

"Oh, yes, much better," he replied sarcastically.

"Is there any other way? She heard Arthur and Tristan.

"No. We have to cross the ice." Arthur sighed and turned his head toward Jols. "Get everybody out of the wagons and tell them to spread out." Jols nodded and turned his hors back. The Knights and Helena dismounted and started walking slowly across the ice. Suddenly the horses started neighing and backing up as the ice make loud creaking noises. Helena and the knights tried to calm them down, gently patting there coats. Arthur sighed and turned around to face them.

"Knights," he said simply

"We'll I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting." Bors said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." Helena turned her gaze toward Tristan. After a few minutes she sighed and ran her hands over her face. She had a bad feeling about this. Grabbing her bow and arrows out of one of the packs that was strung over Athena's back. She spotted Guinevere and Arthur talking, both obviously annoyed at each other.

"I give it two days before they're sharing the same bed." Helena had stopped directly behind Gawain and Galahad. They turned and grinned.

"Is that a bet?" Galahad asked her. Helena smiled and shook both of there hands. She moved further down the line and stopped between Lancelot and Tristan. Helena started messing with the bow, making sure the string wasn't too tight or loose. She looked up to see Guinevere standing on the other side of Lancelot. The Saxons came around the corner, opposite of the Knights, Helena, and Guinevere.

"You look frightened," Lancelot told Guinevere, a look of amusement crossing his face. He was grinning madly while Guinevere stared ahead, a slight glare etched over her face. "That's a large number of lonely men out there." Helena bit her bottom lip hard, trying to keep from laughing.

"Don't worry; I won't let them rape you."

'Don't laugh, don't laugh,' Helena told herself silently. She heard Lancelot mumble about the women he was forced to keep company with.

The Saxon's suddenly let an arrow fly threw the air. It skidded across the ice and stopped in the middle of the ice.

"I think there waiting for an invitation," Arthur nodded at Tristan and Bors.

"We're far out of range," Guinevere protested. Arthur ignored her as Tristan loaded three arrows on his bow and Bors loaded one. Helena loaded four onto her bow and let them fly with Tristan's and Bors's. The eight arrows flew through the air and hit there targets. Helena loaded another arrow, ignoring there surprised stares.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster." Arthur ordered them. Once half of there arrows were gone, and Arthur realized that the ice wasn't going to break he ordered them all to prepare for combat. Helena dropped her bow and grabbed her sword. Suddenly Dagonet ran out onto the ice, axe in his hands.

"Dag!" Bors screamed. Helena dropped her sword and grabbed for her daggers. She threw them directly at the men with cross bows in their hands. She killed three of them with her daggers before grabbing her bow and launching four at a time.

It didn't take long before she was out of arrows. Dagonet had been able to doge the arrow thus far but he was starting to weaken. Helena took a deep breath before grabbing the shield at Lancelot's feet and running out onto the ice. She heard somebody yell her name but choose to ignore it. By the time she reached Dagonet he had already been hit by an arrow. She stood in front of him, blocking the arrows with the shield.

After that her mind seemed to go blank. She remembered feeling cold and a horrific pain in her left shoulder. After that she completely blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Dreaming/Memory **

_Different Language_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter-Twelve**

'**_This can't be good,' _Helena thought. The space she was in was completely white, and looked like it never ended. The last thing she remembered was feeling a pain in her shoulder, then she was here. **

"**Helena," she heard a voice call out. A women, with long brown walked closer toward her. She was wearing a simple white dress, and her hair was down in curls.**

'**_Emily,'_ she thought. Emily came closer and stopped in front of her. "Mom," Helena asked quietly.**

**Emily smiled and cupped her face between her hands. "You shouldn't be here."**

"**Where is _here_?" Helena asked.**

"**It's a place where your souls goes before you move on. Makes the transition easier," Emily told her.**

**Helena's eyes grew wide. "So I'm-I'm dead?" **

**Emily shook her head. "No, not yet. You still have a purpose on earth. A destiny." Helena smiled at her mother, and realized that she didn't want to leave. She had lived her whole life without her mother, how could she go back and pretend like she never met her?**

"**Can you come back?" Helena asked, knowing that it was a stupid question. Emily laughed and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss on her forehead.**

"**I wish I could, **_miel._** But remember, I'm always looking out for you." Helena suddenly felt herself moving away from her mother. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mom," Helena called out. The knights shared a puzzled look. They were still by the lake, Dagonet was in the wagon, he had lost a lot of blood but he was doing better. After Helena had been hit with the arrow, the ice broke and she fell through. Dagonet hadn't fallen, so he was able too grab a hold of her arm before she sunk.

"Lena?" Arthur asked softly. Helena's eyes opened slowly, a confused look crossed her face. She tried to sit up, but suddenly felt a searing pain in her shoulder. She bit down hard on her lip, hoping the pain would go away. She opened her eyes again and saw Tristan leaning over her.

"I'm cold," she whispered. "And my head and shoulder hurts." _'Why am I cold and wet?'_ she wondered. _'And why does my shoulder fill like it's on fire?'_ All she could remember was fighting the Saxons, then everything just went fuzzy. She looked down at her shoulder and saw that the tunic she was wearing was ripped and a white bandage covered her shoulder.

"You fell into the lake," Tristan explained. Helena scrunched her face, and started at everything around her.

"You don't remember?" Guinevere asked from next to her. Helena shook her head. She noticed Tristan grab Arthur's shoulder and pull him further away. Lancelot walked over to her, crouching down beside her."

"What happened?" she asked. Lancelot sighed and gently pushed some hair out of her face.

"Just relax," he told her. She saw Tristan and Arthur walk back toward her.

"Can you stand?" Tristan asked her. She felt him place his arms under hers and lifted her up slowly. She instantly clutched her head and closed her eyes, feeling like it would fall off if she didn't. "Take deep breaths," Tristan told her. He was standing directly behind her, one hand was resting on her hip and the other was on the small of her back. After a few minutes she opened her eyes again and saw the knights and Guinevere riding back to catch up with the wagons. Tristan's horse was the only one left.

"Where is Athena?" Helena asked.

"They took her with them. You can't ride by your self," Tristan told her. They walked over to Tristan's horse, and he fished through his pack. He pulled out a tunic, before turning back toward her. "Put this on; you'll have to keep your britches on and we'll share the cloak."

Once he had turned around, she tried to shed her tunic, but found it difficult with only one arm.

"Tristan, I can't get it off with one arm," she replied. She felt him mover behind her, resting his chin on her head. He untied the ties then cut the remaining material away from her arm. Helena lifted her other arm when she felt him remove the rest of the tunic. He placed the other tunic over her head and slowly worked her injured arm through the sleeve hole.

Helena knew she should have been blushing like a school girl. Here was a man-and a good looking one at that-removing her clothes and she didn't flinch once. Helena knew that Tristan would never take advantage of her in anyway, so she felt comfortable around him. The way that he was treating her, like she would brake if he moved too fast, made her feel like he truly cared. When he came around her and started tying the ties, he made eye contact with her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine," she replied.

When they were through, they walked back over toward the horse. Tristan helped Helena into the saddle then mounted behind her. She snuggled up into his body, and he wrapped his cloak around the both of them. He grabbed the reins and they started out at a slow pace. Helena rested her head on his shoulder and turned it so her face was buried in his neck.

"What happened?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Dagonet was hit by an arrow. He lost a lot of blood, but they think he'll make it." Helena shut her eyes tightly, hoping the tears wouldn't fall. Flashes of the Saxons and the lake appeared in her head. She felt Tristan kiss the top of her head before whispering, "Sleep. You're safe." Helena smiled slightly as the sound of Tristan's heartbeat and the rocking of the horse lulled her to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later, Helena opened her eyes just as they entered through the wall. Tristan dismounted, then helped her off as well. They made there way toward the other knights, when they saw Bors through his discharge papers on the ground then walk away.

Elain spotted Helena first, and ran off toward her.

"Stop!" one of the guards yelled. Before they could even move, Tristan had one of his daggers pointed at the mans neck. Helena bent down and hugged the girl. Guinevere walked over, Lucan close by her side.

"Are you alright?" Guinevere asked.

Helena nodded a little. "How's Dagonet?"

"He lost a lot a blood but he'll make it. They took him up to his room, a healer is checking his wound now."

"Ah, daughter, you have returned," the bishop replied, a sickening smile on his face.

Helena looked up and glared. She walked up toward him, and before anybody could react, she had a dagger pointed at his neck. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the guards coming closer toward her.

"You know me. I could slice your throat before they come anywhere near us. Call them off," she ordered. The bishop placed one of his hands in the air, silently telling them to stop. "I know about my parents."

Fear flashed in the bishops eyes. Helena smirked.

"You will leave tomorrow," she pushed her dagger further into the skin, causing a little blood to drop onto the blade and for the bishop to yelp. "You'll never bother me again, or I promise you, that mark will be the least of your worries." She moved away from him and walked out of the court yard.

Helena made her way toward her room. She spotted Alecto down the hall a ways, sitting on a bench. She made her way down there, stopping in front of him.

"Are you alright," she asked. He just nodded and Helena sat down next to him on the bench.

"Thank you," he said after a while.

Helena raised any eyebrow. "For what?"

"In the woods. You saved my mother and I." Helena smiled and leaned her head against the stone wall behind them.

"Where is your mother?"

Alecto pointed at the door next to them, grinning a little bit. "She's in there with Sir Dagonet. She's been taking care of him since we returned."

Helena laughed. "He's a good man," she replied. Alecto nodded.

"What are you two up too," Lancelot asked, coming to stand in front of them.

"Gossiping," Helena replied.

Lancelot grinned. "Do tell." Helena raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lancelot, you gossip more then all the women of this fort combined."

"I take offense to that," he cried. Helena laughed. "You do not."

"Well if that's the way you're going to treat me, I'm leaving," he replied dramatically. He turned toward Alecto. "Come on boy, I'll show you to a room." Helena laughed after the two left, and stood up. She walked over toward the door and opened it enough to see inside.

Fulicina was asleep in a chair, and Dagonet was sitting up in bed. She walked further into the room. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Better, thanks to you," Dagonet replied smiling.

"I know you saved me from falling into the lake. I just wanted to thank you."

"Before I left Sarmatian, I had a daughter. Her mother died giving birth to her, but she lived. It hurt more to leave her then anything. You remind me of what I think she would look like." Helena smiled, trying to keep a new batch of tears from falling. She walked up to him, minding both of their injuries, and hugged him.

"Thank you for telling me that. It really means a lot." They pulled apart and Dagonet kissed her forehead. She smiled before walking out of the room. When she was outside she took a few deep breaths before walking down toward her room. She laid down on the bed, not caring about changing her clothes, and falling asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: I know nothing happened in this chapter, but I promise more will happen in the next one. I had to put some Tristan/Helena fluff in this chapter, I hope I stayed true to Tristan's character though. I got the idea about the lake from another story, **_A New Way Of Life,_** but I hope it's different enough. I'm sorry if there are a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, but it's three thirty here and I don't really feel like checking the whole chapter. I hope everybody enjoys this chapter, remember to R&R! **


End file.
